gods_goddesses_and_deitieswikiaorg-20200213-history
Mizuki
Mizuki is a mysterious deity who's past is never spoken of. She is roleplayed by Kitsune (Maplebee27). Prob gonna be a constant wip. 'General' Mizuki was, in the past, known as Kitsune. She is also known by many other names. Some of these include Kitsune, Kit, Sky, and Fluffer. Kit is Nimar's pet name for her. She gained the nickname "Sky" from Ista, who will not call her anything but that. She doesn't mind if others call her nicknames, as long as they aren't mean or harmful. Mizuki's gender identity is female, although she actually doesn't have a gender! She uses she/Her pronouns only. Her sexual preference is none, but her romantic preference is all. She is the 'Goddess' of Space, Feelings, and Japanese culture, or Japan in general. She is considered a minor deity, and not a lot of people, mortal and immortal, know about her. Some of her symbols is a moon with a blazing orange star in the center, a nine-failed fox under a night sky, a half black and half gold heart and a sakura blossom. The star in the moon is her secondary symbol, and it represents her power of space. The nine-failed fox under the sky is a mix of Japanese culture and space. Her two main symbols are the heart and blossom. The heart represents emotions, and the blossom represents Japanese culture. The samurai blossom is also her stamp, found securing her letters and special/urgent messages closed. They also help guide people through treacherous terrain if she has given one of Her eternal blossoms to you for protection (kinda like how Pete gives people a flower necklace.) 'Powers and Abilities' Aurora''' Borealis/'Australis To start off, she can create the amazing, natural phenomenon known as the Aurora Borealis and Aurora Australis. They don't appear super often, mostly only from early April till last August. She sometimes created them in places that you most likely wouldn't see one, so others who have never had the chance to see them could see them. Summoning' Stars When I say she can summon stars, I don't mean those huge balls of gas that supply heat (like the sun). No no no, I'm talking about those shapes that "depict" stars. You know, these ⭐? She can make those. They come in yelloe, orange, blue, and white. They glow, but don't emit heat. They also levitate, and are one of Mizuki's common methods of travel. They can travel faster than the speed of light, but she usually doesn't make it go that fast. Fire She can collect heat and/or fire from existing stars and use it as she pleases. She cannot create fire because, you kmow, matter can't be created or destroyed. She can manipulate the fire as she pleases, and can't be harmed by it, or any form of heat, unless it's like, SUPER SUPER hot, like hot as a star. Dexterity She is extremely skillful in the use of her hands and body. This means she is quick and agile, flexible and strong. Empathy She is able to sense another's emotions. She can also make others feel how she feels. A downside to this is that she cannot control which emotions she emits and which emotions she does not emit. This means she has to work hard to control her emotions. Hair Manipulation She can move her hair without actually touching it. She can use it to grab things, and it hurts when she whacks you with it. Telepathy She can talk to others through thoughts, but can't read another person's mind. Only when they actually speak to her through their brain can she read it, and it'll only be what their saying to her. Levitation She can, well, levitate. Float of the ground. That stuff. Natural Weapons She has claws and sharp fangs. And her tail can knock you down and stuff. Omnilingualism She can understand any language, reading it and hearing it Shapeshifting Uh, she can shapeshift. Change into different appearances, species, and such. She cannot shift into inanimate objects. Vitakinesis Vitakinesis is healing magic. But I'm her weak state, she can only heal minor injuries and such. '''Companions Amber Amber is a female dire dog. One half of her is black with white markings, and the other half is the opposite. She has Amber eyes, which is why she has her name. She is still a lil pup. Pixie Pixie is a female saint bernard. She is creamy brown with lighter and darker markings. She is kinda a teen, and is always by Mizuki's side because she's her emotional support animal Moonshine A male snow leopard. He is the runt. And has grey fur. His rosettes are basically black. He usually propels the castle, always on guard. 'Appearance' Human In her most common form, she pears in the shape of a teenager. She has a slim frame, appearing fragile. She has a peachy complexion. She has long, wavy, bouncy hair that reaches to the end of her biceps. It's dark brown and fades to brilliant aurora green. Her fox ears are the color of her hair, dark brown. One ear is torn. Her freckles are in the shape of stars. She has dull, lavender eyes that express nothing but emptiness. Each of her claws are painted green. She has two and a half tails, fading from dark brown to black. Her third tail is severely damaged. Fox She is a tall, lithe fox with dark red fur. Her tails fade to black. She has Amber eyes. Faora She has only used this appearance once, to show Apolya what she looked like. WIP Angel WIP 'Personality' WIP 'Theme Songs' WIP 'Worshipped by' WIP 'Domain' Castle Wip Forest Wip 'Temples' WIP 'Weapons' WIP 'Backstory' WIP 'Relationships' WIP Category:Goddess Category:Deity Category:WIP Category:Female